Elevators in movies and media
Elevators are sometimes used, seen and featured in various media, such as movies, TV programs, music, etc., sometimes used as just a box to keep characters in or for them to have a private chat. Below here are some notable examples. Movies Gremlins 2 (1990) One of the main characters gets into a voice controlled lift and asks for 38. A gremlins reply "38. 38, going up" before the lift shoots up at high speed. The elevator indicator can be seen, which is an Otis Series 1 indicator. She stops the lift and the gremlins attack. Unknown to the gremlins on the lift car. A gremlin is screwing with the controller. The brakes fail and it free-falls, smashing into the buffers and turning the gremlins on the car in to a bloody mess. Gremlins 2 Elevator Scene Super Mario Bros. (1993) Probably the most famous scene in the movie, Mario and Luigi take a ride down an elevator to retrieve Princess Daisy, but unfortunately a group of Goombas are taking the same ride.. Super Mario Bros. (1993) - Goombas in The Elevator Speed (1994 film) Main article: Speed An unidentified man (Dennis Hopper) traps several businesspeople inside a skyscraper elevator using small, remotely-detonated bombs. He demands a large sum of money, threatening to destroy emergency brakes that are preventing the elevator from plunging down the shaft. LAPD SWAT members Jack Traven (Keanu Reeves) and Harry Temple (Jeff Daniels) are able to sneak inside the shaft. Though the bomber blows the brakes with three minutes left in the hour-long time limit he gave, Jack and Harry manage to rescue the hostages before the elevator falls. Men In Black (1997 film) A Dover elevator with Traditional fixtures is seen at MiB headquarters. Troublesome Night 5 (1999) In the third story of this 1999 Hong Kong comedy horror film where a night shift security guard encounters strange events in an office building, some Kone elevators with M-Series hall station and car station are seen. Before this scene, there is also a set of O&K Kone escalators found outside, 1990s Hong Kong version of Kone's maintenance barrier and 1990s Kone doors. The location of these elevators is New Tech Plaza in San Po Kong. 2000 AD (2000) At least three elevators were featured in this 2000 Hong Kong movie. The first elevator is a 1990s Schindler elevator in a car park of a building. The elevator uses M-Line push buttons and a mechanical bell (it was possible that the bell sound was done by the movie producing company) instead of Schindler's 1990s M-Series chime. Another elevator is also seen when the scene took place in the Furama Hotel Singapore, and later, a set of 1995 Mitsubishi elevators is seen in Suntec City Convention Centre, Singapore. Infernal Affairs (2002 film) Some 1990s Otis elevators with Series 3/Luxury fixtures in an office building are seen near the end of the movie. Breaking News (2004 film) There were three scenes appeared with elevators in this Hong Kong movie: *The first scene appeared with 4 Schindler elevators with Miconic 10 keypad in the "fake" police headquarter (the real location in this movie is Cyberport in Pok Fu Lam, Hong Kong, China). *A generic elevator maintenance barrier (by King Rise Engineering) shown when the police get in the apartment building located in Jordan, Hong Kong, China. *A set of three 1960s Fujitec traction elevators in the same apartment building is seen when a mobster is hiding on the pit of the elevator shaft. One of them even jumps down to the pit by unlocking the doors using a triangle-shaped door key. Eye in the Sky (2007 film) In this 2007 Hong Kong crime film, a set of two refurbished 1960s Otis elevators in an old apartment building is seen when Piggy spies in Fatman's apartment. These elevators have single door and modernized fixtures using Dewhurst US90 buttons (based on the elevators seen in this video). Earlier in the movie, the group of a criminal surveillance rides an unknown large freight elevator down from their office to the car park. Accident (2009 film) Accident is a 2009 Hong Kong action thriller movie. In this movie, there are two elevators that can be seen in this movie. The first elevator is a vintage 1960s Schindler elevator, at the scene where a member of a killer group enters an old apartment building while carrying a plastic bag and talking on his mobile phone. The second elevator is a 1990s Fujitec elevator (identified by it's hall lanterns and LED indicator) with a 1990s Schindler M-Series chime in an office building, seen when Brain tracks a son to an insurance company in that building. Devil (2010 film) This section is empty. You can help it by adding sentences. Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol (2011) When the movie scene took place in Burj Khalifa (the world's tallest building), Dubai, several Otis elevators (which are currently the fastest elevators in the world) with blue fixtures and Otis 3200 chimes are seen. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Official Movie (2014) The COP fixtures are unknown. The indicator is an Innovation fixture. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Official Movie CLIP - The Elevator (2014) - Ninja Turtle Movie HD TV Programs Hawaiian Five-O (1968-1980) An old Otis elevator with round Lexan touch-sensitive buttons are seen in a few episodes of the series. The Professionals (1977-1983) Various 1970s-1980s elevators are seen in different episodes of this British crime-action television drama series. FOR REAL!!! - 1970s 80s original lifts (The Professionals, Pt 1 A-I)|Part 1 FOR REAL!!! - 1970s 80s original lifts (The Professionals, Pt 2 J-R)|Part 2 FOR REAL!!! - 1970s 80s original lifts (The Professionals, Pt 3 S-Z)|Part 3 Mr. Bean (1993 episode) In the episode of the "Mr Bean in Room 426" which had an elevator scene which is take a race to other resident checked in at same time and "play" the Dewhurst callbuttons installed with the generic elevatorMr Bean in Room 426 | Full Episode. Mr. Bean - Stairs v Lift|A video footage from the official "Mr. Bean" channel clearly shown that is a 1970s Dewhurst callbuttons. NCIS (2003-present) The elevator is regularly used by Leroy Jethro Gibbs to have private chats with the other characters. He flips the emergency stop and then talks to them. Ncis-premiere.jpg|Having a "private" chat inside the elevator. Grey's Anatomy (2005-present) In different episodes of Grey's Anatomy, elevators can be seen. Big Bang Theory (2007-present) This section is empty. You can help it by adding sentences. The Big Bang Theory How the elevator broke Coma (2012) A Dover elevator with Impulse fixtures is seen in the second part of this television show. Music videos No Hands (2010) The music video for No Hands by Waka Flocka Flame was appeared with the American ThyssenKrupp traction elevator with Aurora fixtures set in the video's beginning . Waka Flocka Flame - "No Hands" ft. Wale & Roscoe Dash (Official Video) Levels (2011) An elevator with old Epco FL Flushline square call buttons is briefly seen in the beginning of Avicii's music video Levels. Old fixtures.jpg|Screenshot of old Epco FL Flushline call buttons taken from Levels music video. Avicii - Levels Lemonade Mouth - Somebody (2011) A vintage freight elevator with wooden gates, and C.J. Anderson fixtures can be seen in this music video. Lemonade Mouth - Somebody Gangnam Style (2012) A Hyundai elevator with Type 41 hall buttons is briefly seen in the music video when the South Korean rapper PSY appears in an elevator underneath a man (Noh Hong-Chul) who is straddling him and thrusting his pelvis. Gangman_elevator.png|Screenshot of the elevator taken from Gangnam Style video. PSY 'Gangnam Style' BTS feat. Noh Hong Chul Gentleman (2013) An elevator was briefly seen in the music video when the South Korean rapper PSY appears get in the elevator with one of the actor. The elevator is a Mitsubishi elevator, if you look closely to the internal floor indicator or the buttons. PSY - GENTLEMAN M V Category:Elevators in Media